My Eyes
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!) Aku tahu aku bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Aku tidak secantik Rika Karasuma. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis buta yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih diriku? (Summary gaje dan tak sesuai dengan alur cerita, tapi begitulah intinya) Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**My eyes**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to: Koge Donbo. But this story belongs to me.**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**Genre: Drama; Hurt/comfort ;Tragedy dan genre lainnya *digebuki massa***

**Character: Karin; Kazune; Himeka ;Rika; Miyon; Yuuki; Kirika and other character (bila memungkinkan)**

**Pairing: Kazune X Karin; Miyon X Yuuki slight Yuuki X Karin.**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin); miss-typo; alur kecepatan; Karin POV (sebagian dan mungkin saja full of karin POV);dll.**

**Summary:**

**Aku tahu aku bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Aku tidak secantik Rika Karasuma. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis buta yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih diriku? (Summary gaje dan tak sesuai dengan alur cerita, tapi begitulah intinya)**

**Karin POV**

_**"Kau siapa?"**_

_**"Aku adalah-"**_

KRIIINGGG-!

Suara _**alarm **_berbunyi yang membuatku harus terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

Sesekali aku menghela nafas berat. Selalu sama. Itulah yang terucap olehku.

"Ohayou, Karin-chan." Terdengar suara merdu dari sosok gadis yang sangat kukenal.

"Ohayou, Miyon-chan." Jawabku.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sekolah!" Ajak Miyon.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku ingin sekali berkata 'aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah,' namun niat itu harus kuurungkan karena aku tahu sekali bahwa jika sekali aku tidak hadir, maka aku tidak akan mendapat ilmu.

"Ayo, Karin-chan," Miyon mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Akupun membalas uluran tangannya dan dia menuntunku untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mengapa aku harus hidup seperti ini? _**Kami-sama,**_ aku tidak ingin menyusahkan sahabatku ini.

"_**Nee**_, Karin-chan, kita sudah sampai di kamar mandi. Aku akan menyediakan pakaianmu dulu," Ucap Miyon lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Akupun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual setiap pagi. Namun, air asin ini terus keluar dari mataku. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku sampai di sekolah nanti.

Kini aku telah selesai melakukan ritual yang dilakukan setiap orang di pagi hari. Sekarang, aku harus meraba - raba setiap tembok menuju kamarku. Mengapa?

Ya, inilah aku. Si gadis buta yang selalu menyusahkan orang. Ibuku telah meninggal di waktu melahirkanku sedangkan ayahku, dia pergi entah kemana. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama sepupuku, Yii Miyon.

Akupun sampai di kamarku dan memakai baju yang telah disiapkan oleh Miyon_**-chan**_ tadi.

Air asin kembali keluar ketika aku mengingat tentang keluargaku. _**Kaasan,**_ kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri disini? Apakah kau tahu, aku membutuhkan belaian kasih sayangmu.

_**Kaasan,**_ izinkan aku untuk bersamamu. Aku ingin di sisimu. Aku tidak tahan untuk hidup di dunia ini.

Namun, disisi lain aku tahu bahwa aku sedang diuji oleh _**Kami-sama**_ setangguh apa diriku. Dan aku yakin, _**kami-sama**_ pasti sedang mempersiapkan hadiah untukku.

"Karin-chan, apakah kau sudah siap?" Terdengar suara Miyon dari luar.

"Ia, sebentar!" Sahutku. Akupun segera memakai pakaianku lalu meraba ke arah pipiku agar tidak basah.

Miyonpun masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku mendengar derap langkahnya menuju meja rias. Ia menyisir rambutku dan meletakkan bando di atasnya.

"_**Nee,**_ Karin-chan, kau habis menangis?" Tanya Miyon. Sepertinya ia melihat mataku yang sembab.

"_**Iie,**_ Miyon-chan," Jawabku.

"_**Hontou? **_Lihatlah, matamu sembab. Kau pasti habis menangis," Ucapan Miyon tepat sasaran.

"Ehehehehe, _**daijobu.**_" Jawabku ambigu.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari Miyon.

"Karin_**-**_chan,ayo kita pergi ke sekolah!" Ajak Miyon lalu menarik tanganku dan kami pergi ke sekolah bersama.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Akupun sampai di kelasku. Kenapa aku hanya bilang kelasku? Karena aku dan Miyon berbeda kelas. Dia di kelas 10-B sedangkan aku di kelas 10-A.

Akupun membuka pintu kelasku.

_**"Oha-" **_

Ucapanku terputus ketika merasakan ada air yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku. Dan aku bisa mendengar tawaan dari teman sekelasku.

"Hahahaha,"

"Hei, Hanazono! Kalau mau mandi jangan disini! Pakai air bekas mengepel lagi. Hahahaha," Ucap Kujyou Himeka.

"Diakan orang miskin, makanya dia mandi di sini, ya kan Hanazono?" Ucap Rika Karasuma.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Air asin telah terbendung di mataku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan air asin namun tidak bisa.

"Hahahaha. Dasar cengeng,"

Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar caci makian dari teman-temanku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hanazono-san!" Terdengar suara wanita dari belakangku. Aku tahu itu. Pasti Kirika_**-sensei.**_

"Ti-tidak ada _**sensei,**_ ya kan Hanazono-san," Terdengar suara Kujyou Himeka yang mengalun lembut di telingaku namun sangat membahayakan -menurutku-.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" Kirika_**-sensei **_membentak kami. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar hal itu.

Satu kelas mulai terdiam. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menunduk dalam dan menangis dalam diam.

"Kesalahan kalian tidak dapat ditolerir lagi! Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi! Baiklah, ini adalah keputusan terakhir saya," Ucap Kirika_**-sensei**_ ambigu.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kirika_**-sensei.**_

"Kalian semua akan saya keluarkan dari sekolah ini," Ucap Kirika_**-sensei.**_

JDARRR~!

Aku terkejut mendengar kelanjutannya. Aku merasa sangat senang dengan keputusan ini. Namun disisi lain, aku merasa sangat sedih karena jika mereka dikeluarkan, mereka akan sekolah dimana?

"_**Sensei, onegai! **_Jangan keluarkan kami! Kami berjanji tidak akan mengerjai Hanazono-sanlagi!" Ucap Rika.

"Ia, _**sensei!**_ Kami berjanji akan selalu baik pada Hanazono-san!" Ucap Himeka.

"Saya tidak mau tahu! Mau tidak mau kalian harus dikeluarkan! Perilaku kalian sudah kelewatan!" Ucap Kirika_**-sensei.**_

Semua orang terdiam mendengar ucapan Kirika_**-sensei.**_ Aku hanya bisa terisak.

"_**Sensei, **_jangan, hiks, jangan keluarkan mereka, hiks," Ucapku sambil terisak.

"_**Onegai, sensei,**_ jika mereka dikeluarkan, mereka akan sekolah dimana?" Ucapku.

"Tapi, Hanazono-san, mereka sudah kelewatan! Untuk apa mereka disini jika perilaku mereka seperti itu! Itu hanya akan membuat nama sekolah tercemar! Dan kalau mereka dikeluarkan dan mereka sekolah dimana itu urusan mereka! Mereka harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mereka!" Ucap Kirika_**-sensei.**_

"Tapi _**sensei,**_ berilah mereka kesempatan sekali lagi, _**Onegai-shimasu,**_" Ucapku.

"Ia,_** sensei! **_Kami berjanji!" Ucap Rika.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas dari Kirika_**-sensei.**_ "Baiklah, mereka tidak akan saya keluarkan dari sini, namun jika mereka kembali berulah, **saya tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan mereka!**" Ucap Kirika-sensei sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sontak seisi kelas bersorak kesenangan. Aku yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hanazono-san, lebih baik ambil baju ganti yang ada di ruangan saya," Ucap Kirika_**-sensei**_ padaku.

_**"De-demo-"**_

"Daripada kau basah kuyup begitu, lebih baik pakai baju yang ada diruangan saya itu." Ucap Kirika_**-sensei.**_

_**"Ha-Haik,"**_ Akupun segera ke ruangan Kirika_**-sensei **_dan mengambil baju yang ada di meja. Kemudian ke kamar kecil dan memakai pakaian itu

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika memakai pakaian itu. Ukuran pakaian itu pas di ukuran tubuhku. Akupun segera pergi ke kelas.

"_**Nee,**_ Karin-chan, kau kenapa?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakangku. Ah! Pasti itu Yuuki-kun. Akupun membalikkan badanku.

"_**Daijobu, **_Yuuki-kun. Hehehe," Ucapku.

"_**Hontou?**_ Kau dikerjain mereka lagi, kan?" Tanya Yuuki-kun.

_**"Iie,"**_ Jawabku bohong.

Kudengar Yuuki-kunmenghela nafas berat mendengar ucapanku.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu," Ucap Yuuki-kun.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar dan tersenyum miris.

"Maaf, Yuuki-kun, biarlah ini menjadi urusanku, sekali lagi _**hontou ni gomen-nasai,**_" Ucapku.

"_**Daijobu, **_aku tahu kau kuat, Karin-chan! Namun, jika aku melihat kau menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan - segan menghajar mereka!" Ucap Yuuki-kun.

Aku hanya tertawa kekeh mendengar ucapan Yuuki-kun.

"Tenang saja,_** ne.**_" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Akupun sampai di depan kelas.

"_**Arigatou, **_Yuuki-kun," Ucapku sambil ber-_**ojigi**_.

_**"Douita, jaa!"**_ Ucap Yuuki-kun.

_**"Jaa!"**_ Akupun memasuki kelasku.

"Hanazono-san,silahkan duduk di bangkumu," Ucap Kirika_**-sensei.**_

_**"Haik,"**_ Akupun melangkah ke arah bangku yang akan ku tempati.

Akupun duduk di bangku milikku dan mengambil buku pelajaran yang ada di dalamnya.

Akupun membuka halaman yang diperintahkan oleh _**sensei.**_

**SKIP TIME (ketika sudah selesai belajar)..**

Akupun menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tas, namun, tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang mengambil bukuku.

"_**Nee, **_kembalikan bukuku," Lirihku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya di dalam tasmu," Terdengar sebuah suara di samping kananku. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena mendengar suara itu. Aku mulai salah tingkah.

_**"A-anoo, **_go-gomen-nasai,_**"**_ Ucapku.

"_**Daijobu, ettoo, **_namamu siapa?" Tanya pemuda yang di sampingku ini.

"Nama saya Hanazono Karin, salam kenal," Ucapku. "Dan maaf karena aku menuduhmu sembarangan,"

"_**Daijobu.**_ Namaku Kujyou Kazune. Salam kenal juga," Jawab orang yang di sampingku.

"_**So-sou**__**ka, ettoo, **_sepertinya anda murid baru disini. Anda berasal dari mana?" Tanyaku basa - basi.

"Saya berasal dari Tokyo _**High School.**_" Jawab pemuda itu.

_**"Sou**__**ka,"**_ Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

**Skip time (waktu istirahat)...**

Akupun mengambil tongkatku dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan kelas. Aku berjalan menuju kelas Miyon.

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas mereka menertawakanku. Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Jika mereka menjadi aku, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Akupun sampai di depan kelas Miyon.

"_**Nee, **_Miyon-chan!Kau dipanggil sama sepupumu yang buta itu!" Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ami-chan! Jangan sebut Karin-chan seperti itu!" Miyon-chan, kenapa kau terus membelaku?

"Hei, Yii-san, apa kau tidak bosan dengan si buta itu!" Terdengar sebuah suara gemulai yang tak lain adalah Kujyou Himeka.

"Tutup mulut kalian atau kalian akan ku adukan pada _**sensei!**_" Seru Miyon.

"Lapor saja, nona Yii! Aku yakin, suatu saat kau pasti akan bosan berteman dengan si buta kesayanganmu itu!" Aku hanya bisa menahan tangis ketika mendengar suara Rika.

"Oh,ia. Satu lagi, ya! Hanazono, jangan kau pikir kami semua berterima kasih padamu! Kami tidak sudi untuk meminta maaf padamu! Cih!" Terdengar suara Himeka berucap tajam padaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pilu mendengar itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Himeka!" Terdengar suara baritone yang familiar di telingaku.

"Jika bukan karena Hanazono-san, kau sudah dikeluarkan oleh Kirika_**-sensei!**_"

"Kazune-kun, kenapa kau lebih membela si gadis buta itu daripada aku yang ber-notabene sepupumu!" Seru Himeka.

"Karena kau yang salah, Himeka," Jawab pemuda yang ku kenal bernama Kazune.

"Aku? Cih! Aku yang salah? Yang benar saja?!"

"Dia itu gadis buta! Tidak seharusnya dia disini!"

Ucapan Himeka itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku mulai merasakan air asin sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Yang buta itu kau, bukan Karin. Yang tidak seharusnya disini itu kau!" Ucap Kazune yang terus membelaku.

"Saya mohon. Kalian jangan menghina Karin-chan lagi, dia tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun! Saya mohon pada kalian!" Terdengar suara Miyon-chan. Tersirat dari nada bicaranya bahwa dia sangat marah pada mereka.

Aku terus menangis. Jujur, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya lagi. Akupun berjalan cepat ke arah lain. Tiba - tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku.

"Hanazono-san!" Seru suara _**baritone**_ dari belakangku.

"A-ada apa, Kujyou-san?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya menggamit telapak tanganku. Nyaman sekali. Telapak tangannya hangat dan besar. Telapak tangan itu, entah mengapa aku merasa telapak tangan itu akan selalu melindungiku. Iapun menarik tanganku dan membawaku berjalan.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah. Tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyamakan langkahku dengan langkahnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti yang seketika membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Hanazono-san, duduklah disini," Akupun mengikuti perintahnya. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk dibawah. Aku merasa duduk di tanah.

"Maafkan Himeka." Terdengar ucapan dari Kazune.

Aku heran. Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?

"Ucapan mereka jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Biarlah mereka berucap seperti itu." Ucap Kazune.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mereka," Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum perih.

Tiba - tiba, ada sebuah jemari yang merayap di pipiku.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Ucap Kazune.

Aku merasa terhanyut ketika Kazune berucap seperti itu.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kujyou-"

"Panggil saja aku Kazune, dan aku akan memanggilmu Karin,"

Pipiku serasa memanas mendengar ucapan pemuda ini. Dan suara ini benar - benar sangat mirip dengannya.

_**"Ha-haik,"**_ Ucapku.

"_**Nee,**_ Karin. Hmm. Aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Kazune padaku.

"Hm? Silahkan saja," Ucapku.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Kazune padaku. Dari nadanya, aku dapat menangkap bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"_**Hontou?**_ Tapi aku,kan hanya-"

"_**Onegai.**_ Aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu,"Ucap Kazune. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk- menahan air asin yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"apa kau yakin mau berteman denganku, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang gadis buta. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, Kazune-kun," Ucapku.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyusahkanku." Ucap Kazune padaku.

Perlahan air asin ini terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu menangis, Karin. Jangan menangis lagi," Ucap Kazune.

Akupun menyeka air mataku lalu mengangguk pelan. _**"Arigatou,"**_ lirihku.

Suasanapun menjadi hening. Tiba - tiba, aku mendengar suara lenguhan dari Kazune. Akupun membuka suara.

"Ughh,"

_**"Doushite no? Daijobu?"**_ Tanyaku.

_**"Da-daijobu,"**_ Ucapnya.

"_**Hontou? **_Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS." Saranku.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja," Ucap Kazune.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kazune.

"Emhh.. Karin," panggil Kazune.

"_**Haik, **_ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak Kazune lalu menarik tanganku ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

**Continue or delete?**

A.N:

Hai, minna-san.. Hana is coming back! Tehehe..

Ettoo, menurut kalian cemana dengan cerita ini? Anehkah? Gajekah? Gomen.. T.T

Kazune: belum kelar satu malah buat yang lain.. -_-"

Hana: suka – suka aku dong! XP #plak! (Readers: Dasar author tak bertanggung jawab)

Kazune: -_-" dasar!

Kalau misalnya kalian minta update kilat, gomen-ne, Hana tidak bisa.. Tehehehe... Hontou ni gomen-nasai...

No bacot again.

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The previous chapter…**

_**"Nee, Karin. Hmm. Aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Kazune padaku.**_

_**"Hm? Silahkan saja," Ucapku.**_

_**"Bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Kazune padaku. Dari nadanya, aku dapat menangkap bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.**_

_**"Hontou? Tapi aku,kan hanya-"**_

"_**Onegai. Aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu,"Ucap Kazune. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu!" **_

_**Aku hanya bisa menunduk- menahan air asin yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk mata.**_

"_**A**__**pa kau yakin mau berteman denganku, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang gadis buta. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, Kazune-kun," Ucapku.**_

_**"Tidak, kau tidak menyusahkanku." Ucap Kazune padaku.**_

_**Perlahan air asin ini terus mengalir. **_

_**"Aku tidak menginginkanmu menangis, Karin. Jangan menangis lagi," Ucap Kazune.**_

_**Akupun menyeka air mataku lalu mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou," lirihku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My eyes**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sama_

_This unexplainable fict belongs to Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Heart 2 Heart belongs to Titien Wattimena_

_MV Jin (Gone)_

_Rated: T (maybe)_

_Genre: Drama; Hurt/comfort ;Tragedy dan genre lainnya *digebuki massa*_

_Character: Karin; Kazune; Himeka ;Rika; Miyon; Yuuki; Kirika and other character (bila memungkinkan)_

_Pairing: Kazune X Karin; Miyon X Yuuki slight Yuuki X Karin._

_Warning: OOC (mungkin); miss-typo; alur kecepatan; Karin POV (sebagian dan mungkin saja full of karin POV);dll._

_Summary:_

_Aku tahu aku bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Aku tidak secantik Rika Karasuma. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis buta yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih diriku? (Summary gaje dan tak sesuai dengan alur cerita, tapi begitulah intinya)_

_._

_._

_Check it out, minna-san ^^_

_._

_._

Disinilah aku, di atas sebuah kasur yang sangat empuk untuk dijadikan tempat tidur. Kalian pasti berpikir aku sangat nyaman dengan tempat tidur ini, kan? Ya, sebenarnya itu benar, kecuali untuk malam ini.

Entah kenapa, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada sosok orang yang menjadi teman baruku itu, Kujyou Kazune.

Hahh. Kenapa sih aku harus merasakan ini? Kenapa suaranya terus terngiang di kepalaku? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekatnya?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kazune! Itu mustahil!

Namun, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku memang benar-benar menyukai dia?

Argghh!

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara Miyon-chan dari arah pintu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Miyon-chan." ucapku gugup.

"Benarkah? Tetapi, mengapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Miyon-chan yang sukses membuat wajahku terasa memanas.

Ma-masa sih wajahku memerah? Tidak mungkin!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Miyon-chan. Percayalah padaku." Ucapku.

"Sou ka. Ettoo, Karin-chan. A-anoo, bolehkah aku curhat padamu?" Tanya Miyon-chan padaku. Dari suaranya, aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Miyon-chan? Mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusi padamu." Ucapku mantap.

" Ettoo, Karin-chan, aku harus bagaimana?" Terdengar suara Miyon-chan yang seperti hendak menangis.

"Memangnya Miyon-chan kenapa?" Jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Miyon-chan.

"A-aku menyukai Yuuki-kun. Na-namun, bagaimana caranya agar Yuuki-kun menyukaiku?" Lirih Miyon-chan.

"A-anoo, maksud Miyon-chan, Yuuki-kun menyukai orang lain?" Tanyaku.

"Iya." Lirih Miyon-chan yang dapat kudengar.

"A-anoo, Karin juga kurang tahu, Miyon-chan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau misalnya Miyon-chan mendekati dia. Miyon-chan harus membuatnya sadar kalau Miyon-chan menyukai dia." Ucapku.

"Sou ka. Arigatou gozaimasu, Karin-chan!" seru Miyon-chan lalu memelukku erat.

"A-Anoo, hosh. Le-lepashkan a-ku, Miyon-chan!" Seruku yang tak tahan dengan pelukan super mautnya.

"Hehehehe. Gomen-ne Karin-chan." aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan ucapannya.

"Miyon-chan, apa yang kau rasakan ketika Yuuki-kun berada di dekatmu?" Tanyaku polos.

"Hmmm, jantungku berdegup kencang. Wajahku mulai memanas. Seperti itulah, Karin-chan. memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Miyon-chan polos padaku.

"Aaa. Daijobu yo. Aku hanya bertanya, kok." Jawabku sambil mengibaskan tanganku.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu memerah, Karin-chan!" Goda Miyon sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipiku.

"_**Ittai!**_ Jangan mencubit pipiku, Miyon-chan!" Sungutku kesal. Aku meringis pelan sambil mengelus pipiku yang habis dicubitnya. Dia habis makan apa? Kenapa cubitannya sakit sekali?

"Hahaha. _**By the way**_, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Karin-chan?" GLEK! Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku curhat 'hal itu' pada Miyon-chan, kan?

"A-aaa, tidak apa-apa, kok. Miyon-chan. Aku hanya penasaran. Hehehe." Ucapku yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, hm? Pada siapa?" Tanya Miyon-chan yang kurasa dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"A-aa, itu. Seseorang. Iya, seseorang." Jawabku memastikan.

"Seseorang itu siapa? Kazune-san?" Tanya Miyon-chan yang kurasa menatapku dalam.

Wajahku semakin memanas mendengar hal itu. Akupun membuang mukaku ke arah lain. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kazune! _**Impossible!**_

"Hahaha. Wajahmu semakin memerah, Karin-chan. Kau menyukai Kazune-san, bukan? Akuilah. Aku tahu, kok." Ucap Miyon-chan sambil menggodaku.

"_**U-urusai!**_ Aku tidak menyukai Kazune-kun, tahu!" Seruku. Wajahku semakin memanas saja. Aku yakin, wajahku ini semakin memerah dan membuat Miyon-chan semakin menggodaku.

"Hahaha. Lalu, sejak kapan kau memanggil Kazune-san dengan embel-embel '-kun', hm?" Goda Miyon-chan.

Aku terdiam. Wajahku memanas. Iya juga. Sejak kapan aku memanggil orang yang belum dekat denganku dengan embel-embel _**-kun?**_

"Hahaha. Akuilah, Karin-chan. Aku akan merahasiakannya. Tenang saja." Ucap Miyon-chan meyakinkan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membohongi sepupuku ini. Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Namun, aku tidak yakin apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Teman. Ya, statusku dengannya hanya sebatas teman. Dan kenapa aku berharap statusku itu berubah?

Ahh! Tidak mungkin dia menyukai gadis buta sepertiku!

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya Miyon-chan padaku.

"Miyon-chan, apakah mungkin Kazune-kun menyukai gadis buta sepertiku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Ya, aku merasa semua itu tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Miyon-chan. Aku dapat merasakan lembutnya telapak tangan Miyon-chan di atas tanganku.

"Jangan pesimis, Karin-chan. Kau harus optimis." Ucap Miyon-chan.

"_**Demo,**_ masa Kazune mau dengan gadis cacat sepertiku? Itu tidak mungkin." Ucapku pelan.

"Namun, aku bersyukur dia mau berteman denganku. Aku sangat mensyukurinya." Tanpa kusadari, air mata ini menggenangi pipiku.

"Shhh. Sudahlah, Karin-chan. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa mereka mem_**-bully**_ mu? Karena kau pintar. Kau sangat ahli di berbagai bidang. Mereka iri padamu, Karin-chan." Ucap Miyon-chan.

"Dan kau tahu, aku kagum padamu. Aku kagum pada sikapmu menghadapi mereka. Kau tahu, jika aku adalah kau, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri setelah ini." Ucap Miyon-chan.

"Hatimu itu hati malaikat. Itulah yang kukagumi darimu. Dan kurasa, Kazune-san juga menaruh simpati padamu." Mendengar nama itu, membuat wajahku memanas.

"E-etto, itu tidak mungkin." Ucapku pelan.

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Dia mengejarmu dan menenangkanmu itu kau bilang tidak mungkin? Ya ampun, Karin-chan." Aku terdiam. Jika dipikir, benar juga. Tapi..

"Dia pasti hanya kasihan padaku, kan?" Cicitku pelan.

"Iie. Itu tidak benar, Karin-chan! Aku yakin, Kazune-san itu pasti melihat apa yang ada di dalam dirimu namun tidak dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Kita akan melihatnya nanti, suatu saat nanti."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang aku miliki namun tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain? Apa maksudnya?

"Nee, sebaiknya kita tidur, ya. _**Oyasumi-nasai.**_" Ucap Miyon-chan. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkanku di dalam kesendirian dan kerapuhan.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kirika-sensei.

Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat dari sosok di sampingku. Wajahku bersemu merah.

Namun, hatiku berdenyut ketika mengingat status teman di antara kami. Ya, hanya teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Hanazono-san, ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Terdengar suara Kirika-sensei dari depan.

"A-ahh, tidak apa-apa, sensei." Ucapku. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku tengah memikirkan sosok pemuda yang berada di sampingku.

"Perhatikan pelajaran yang sedang kusampaikan, Hanazono." Perintah sensei padaku.

"Haik." Akupun mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kirika-sensei. Mengesampingkan masalah perasaanku pada pemuda di sampingku.

.

.

.

"Nee, Karin. Apa kau mengerti tentang stokiometri tadi?" Tanya sosok pemuda di sampingku.

"Aaa, mengerti. Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran. Bukankah dia tadi sedang memperhatikan pelajaran?

"Pelajaran ini susah banget! Aku tidak suka!" Seru pemuda itu frustasi. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya jika aku tidak mempunyai norma kesopanan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau mau belajar sungguh-sungguh, kau pasti bisa." Ucapku menyemangatinya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Kau harus berusaha mencarinya."

Aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi. Ia terdiam dengan ucapanku.

"Arigatou, Karin." Ucapnya. Iapun menarik tanganku dan mendekapku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdentum keras. Akupun dapat menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Wajahku tersipu. Aku merasa _**déjà vu**_. Jujur saja, aku sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan temanku ini.

Teman.

Kata itu mencubit hatiku. Sadarlah Karin! Dia itu hanya temanmu! Hanya teman! Tidak lebih!

"Kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara Kazune dari sampingku. Aku hanya bisa terisak. Menahan sakitnya cubitan hati kecilku. Dia hanya teman. Bukan siapa-siapa.

"Da-daijobu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku pelan.

"Bohong. Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap pemuda itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghantarkan sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan di dalam raga dan jiwaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Menikmati semua kehangatan yang berada di sekelilingku.

.

.

.

"Karin-chan, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai apa yang ada di dalam dirimu." Terdengar ucapan dari Yuuki-kun.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Ingatanku berputar pada saat Miyon-chan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuuki-kun.

Aku memundurkan langkahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Iie." Ucapku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tidak! Itu tidak benar!

"Ka-kau berbohong padaku, kan? Kau hanya kasihan padaku, kan?" Ucapku. Aku memundurkan langkahku. Menghindari dirinya.

"Aku serius, Karin-chan. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Yuuki-kun.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuki-kun. Aku harus pergi!" Seruku lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Yuuki-kun dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Karin-chan, doushite no?" Terdengar suara Miyon-chan dari sampingku.

"Ahh. Hahaha, daijobu yo Miyon-chan." Ucapku pelan.

"Yuuki-kun menyatakan perasaan padamu, ya?" Tebak Miyon-chan. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Miyon-chan. Seharusnya dia tidak mempunyai perasaan itu padaku. Seharusnya dia mempunyai perasaan itu padamu." Ucapku pelan.

Ia memelukku. "Tidak apa-apa, Karin-chan. Perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksa." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena ini. Jangan merasa bersalah padaku, Karin-chan." Ucap Miyon-chan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang ada.

.

.

.

"Karin-chan, kenapa kau menolak Yuuki-kun?" Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar suara baritone di sampingku.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas karena mendengar suara itu.

"Da-daijobu yo, Kazune-kun." Ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, hm? Apakah aku mempunyai kesalahan padamu?" Tanya Kazune-kun yang mungkin terus menatapku dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

Aku bisa merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari orang di sampingku. Aura itu, terasa mencekam.

Tangan besar pemuda itu membawa badanku ke samping, mungkin ke hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku terasa lebih memanas dari pada sebelumnya.

"Karin, a-aku senang kau menolaknya." Ucapan itu membuat sarafku lebih tenang. Aku merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan dan menggelitiki perutku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Karin." Wajahku memanas mendengar ucapan Kazune-kun. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Kazune-kun melihat wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kazune-kun." Ucapku pelan. Bahkan, mungkin saja Kazune-kun tidak mendengar ucapanku.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued a.k.a TBC a.k.a Tuberculosis XD #plak!**

A/N:

Akhirnya Hana bisa melanjutkan Fanfiksi ini selama kurang lebih setengah tahun. Alhamdulillah! X'D #tangisharu

Karin: -_-" kelamaan!

Kazune: hn.

Miyon: wajar saja. Hana-chan kan lagi banyak tugas.. #pengertian

Hana: huwaaa! Arigatou sudah membelaku, Miyon-chan! #hugMiyon

KazuRin: -_-" inner: sibuk apaan? Padahal dia bisa ngelanjut FF-nya yang satu itu.

Hana: he-he-he.. Hana lagi kena wb desu.. Gomennasai.. *ojigi*

Kazune: hn. Sebagai tantangannya, kau harus membuat FF ini happy ending! Jangan buat aku menyumbangkan mataku ke Karin. Plus buat adegan rated M kalau bisa antara aku dan Karin. #smirk #ditamparKarin

Karin: kau benar-benar ingin dihajar heh, BaKazune! #darkaura

Kazune: a-aku becanda! -_-" yang terakhir abaikan aja!

Karin: iya! #buangmuka #blush inner: baka! Hentai! Lu pikir aku gak malu, hah?!

Hana: baiklah! XD #polos /nak!

Yosh! Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Jin yang judulnya GONE. Karena -tanpa Hana sadari- alurnya mengikutin film Heart 2 Heart, jadinya Hana buat di disclaimernya.. (Hana baru tahu ini karena diceritain teman Hana di RL. Dan Hana shock dengarnya..) Jadi, yang ngira Hana plagiat disini, terserah kalian mau anggap Hana apa, karena Hana gak tahu soal Film itu, dan Hana jarang nonton film.. Hehehe.. Kalau MV JIN itu hana lupa taruh di disclaimernya.. (Dasar Hana! -_-)

Jujur aja, Hana baru nyadar kalau FF ini planning awalnya mirip banget dengan Film itu, jadi Hana akan ubah planning. Dari sad ending, jadi happy ending.

Anoo.. Arigatou udah read, review, concrit, dan waiting FF Hana satu ini.. Dan buat teman Hana di RL, arigatou udah ingatin Hana desu! *ojigi*

Yosh! Akhir kata..

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
